Lealtades en sentidos opuestos
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Sirius estaba dispuesto a llevarlo hasta el final, a pesar de los remordimientos que luego taladrarían su conciencia, porque eso era lo que había hecho desde hace años. Pero las cosas ya no son como antes. SiriusXBellatrix. Blackcest. Lemmon. PWP.


Lealtades en sentidos opuestos

**Lealtades en sentidos opuestos**

Son casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Sirius al fin despierta.

Aún continúa cansado, pero descubre con alivio que el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido. Se endereza y abre los ojos despacio para protegerse de la luz del sol, que entra perezosa por la ventana. Sin delicadeza y procurando que sea rápido, por si acaso duele, se quita el abultado vendaje medio manchado de sangre que tiene en el hombro izquierdo. El olor avinagrado del ungüento que Lily le untó ayer por la noche, se esparce por toda la habitación. Se tantea la herida y comprueba satisfecho que ha cerrado ya casi del todo, como Lily prometió.

Abandona la cama de un salto. Busca de entre el montón de ropa esparcida por el suelo, una camiseta que ponerse encima. Echa a un lado las manchadas de sangre y las medio desgarradas por la batalla, ya luego las arreglará. No ahora, pues sigue agotado.

El día anterior, vaya si fue duro. Tal vez uno de los peores. Con tantas bajas y tan pocos triunfos; cada día se avista más gris que el anterior y las esperanzas de ganar se vuelven cada vez más difusas. Sin embargo, Sirius no pierde el optimismo. Ayer lograron capturar a cinco mortífagos (aunque a decir verdad, todos de poco monta) y averiguar los nombres tras las máscaras, de otros cuatro. Un buen punto del que tanto James como él, formaron parte para su realización.

Habían concluido al filo de la medianoche, en medio de las llamaradas que consumían el edificio donde hasta entonces habían estado luchando contra aquel grupo de mortífagos. Murieron dieciocho personas. Un mortífago, siete de la orden y diez civiles. Sirius y James abandonaron el lugar hasta que todo se encontró en relativa calma, en la moto voladora del primero.

No fue sino hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada que Sirius pudo llegar a su departamento. Entre el largo viaje en moto hasta casa de James, la larga plática con Lily- que les había esperado despierta-, James asegurando mil y un veces que aquella larga herida que le había empapado la camisa no le dolía y Lily insistiendo en curarles las heridas; la noche se había alargado interminablemente. Abandonó la casa de sus amigos rehusándose a dormir ahí, luego de asegurar a James que le avisaría en cuanto llegara a su departamento.

-Eres peor que una madre, Cornamenta-le había gritado Sirius poniendo en marcha la moto.-Bueno, no peor que la mía, al menos.

Recoge de uno de los sillones, su chaqueta de cuero. Palpa los bolsillos para ver si ahí se encuentra lo que necesita; los cigarros, el encendedor, y el espejo comunicador de James. El dinero y la varita los trae en el pantalón. Se pone los lentes grandes de sol y sale de la casa dejando sobre la mesa el crucigrama del Profeta, aún sin resolver. Lo hará en cuanto regrese a casa, o eso planea él.

El sol de la tarde se refleja en sus gafas oscuras mientras camina aún sin rumbo fijo. Pasa frente a las tiendas de discos y se da cuenta, con una nota de nostalgia, de lo poco que le entusiasman ya esa clase de cosas. Ser parte de La Orden del Fénix no tiene nada de malo –lo malo sería no formar parte-, pero no puede evitar desear que las cosas sean diferentes. O al menos un poco.

A su pesar, Sirius admite que se ha vuelto un poco paranoico. Tras los lentes de sol, sus ojos cambian continuamente de objetivo y no se quedan fijos. Al frente, cerca, lejos, a la derecha –pero con discreción, sin girar la cabeza- y luego a la izquierda. De nuevo al frente y de vez en cuando, se gira sólo un poco, para mirar hacia atrás.

Frunce el cejo. Una figura alta y esbelta dobla la esquina y se incorpora a la masa anónima que transita por la concurrida avenida. Persigue de cerca a Sirius por detrás. El corazón se le detiene con brusquedad. Todo su cuerpo se pone en tensión. Pierde la mirada para poder así pensar mejor, pero no deja de caminar.

-Hola Sirius.

Se gira. El corazón recupera su ritmo. Sonríe de medio lado porque es lo único que se le ocurre hacer. Los ojos grises de la mujer tratan de descifrarle incluso a través de los lentes oscuros. Sirius sonríe aún más. No cabe duda de que los Black son una familia talentosa; le deberían de dar un Oscar por su actuación.

-Bellatrix- pronuncia solamente él, echándose hacia atrás el cabello negro.

No paran de caminar. Los tacones altos de Bellatrix no le pierden el paso a las botas de Sirius. Forman un dúo singular. Sirius con su ropa de rockstar y ella con la capa negra, su cabello largo negrísimo y el vestido carmesí asomándose por los bordes. Sin embargo, hay algo que les hace parecer similares. Tal vez sea que llevan la misma sangre.

-¿Vienes a matarme?

-¿Yo?-se extraña Bellatrix con fingida inocencia. Sirius conoce todos sus disfraces, aunque cómo le gustaría que no fuera así. Entonces, podría cambiar de acera y deshacerse de ella con facilidad. Pero no lo hace ni lo hará- Pero si sólo me he topado contigo accidentalmente.

Sirius suelta un bufido. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa de cuero.

-Amo estos encuentros casuales-asegura con una nota de sarcasmo él.

-Sé cuanto los amas-dice Bellatrix, y, tal vez esté en su tono de voz, lo que a Sirius le hace comprender que su comentario, viene con dobles intenciones.

Nunca ha sabido muy bien porque lo hacía. El acostarse con Bellatrix. Sirius ha tenido en la cama chicas aún más buenas que ella, también más inteligentes y más agradables, pero nunca ha recibido el paquete completo. No es que Bellatrix lo sea, pero muy a pesar de Sirius, siempre ha sido el que más ha deseado.

Estrés. Calentura, alcohol, la falta de él o aburrimiento. Siempre hay un pretexto. Siempre hay una excusa. Como si todos esos revolcones de adolescentes no hubieran sido siempre algo más que planeado, deseado. Por ambas partes.

-¿Y tú?-pregunta Bellatrix, porque Sirius a su lado, se ha quedado callado-¿Me vas a matar?

-Nah- masculla Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Quitar importancia al asunto es el viejo truco, que a pesar de haber comprobado su ineficacia, continua usando con frecuencia.-Lo haría de no ser porque la calle está abarrotada de gente y de matarte a ti, tendría que matar al resto...pero tú sabes, son bastantes y estoy cansado.

Las preguntas han tenido toda su lógica, por supuesto. Están en bandos diferentes y es Sirius, como Bellatrix siempre ha sabido, el que decidió que las cosas fueran así. Ella siempre ha estado en el mismo bando, fue Sirius, por decirlo de alguna manera, el que se cambió. Tienen sus motivos, sus razones y hasta su justificación para matarse; pero aún sin ellos, tienen los ojos grises, el cabello negro y la sangre Black que los hace tan idénticos que matarían para no tener que verse en un espejo, cuando se miran a los ojos.

-¿Podríamos dejar de pretender que me has encontrado por casualidad?-pide Sirius cansado del numerito.

-Por supuesto-accede Bellatrix.-odio esto de tener que actuar.-Se detiene y le detiene a él asiéndolo de el brazo. Todo es tan rápido, que Sirius apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar. Los largos dedos de Bellatrix suben hasta su mandíbula y entre el gentío que deambula por la acera, sus labios se aprietan contra los de su primo.

Sirius la aparta con brusquedad. Podría haberla tirado de haber tomado desprevenida a Bellatrix, pero ella también conoce todos los disfraces de Sirius y sabe que el de la oveja negra atormentada, es su favorito. Irrumpe en sonoras carcajadas y poco le importa que los muggles le miren como si estuviera loca de atar. Puede que lo esté.

Algo se mueve en Sirius o más bien se desprende. Los ojos de Bellatrix relampaguean. Con el pasar del tiempo –y de la distancia, la distancia que él mismo se encargo de poner- Sirius se ha convencido de que las cosas con Bellatrix están más que enterradas. Tal vez sólo sea que no estaba ella para desenterrarlas.

Sirius está cabreado, hasta podría parecer que el cabello negro se le ha encrespado. Camina a grandes zancadas, dejándola un poco atrás para ver si ella se desespera y se larga de una vez por todas. Para su desgracia, tiene que detenerse en la esquina, pues el semáforo acaba de ponerse en verde. Aunque claro, podría continuar doblando a la derecha por la calle secundaria. Pero siempre hay un pretexto para dejar que Bellatrix le alcance.

-¿Continuarás siguiéndome?-murmura cuando Bellatrix ya se ha puesto a su altura.

-Yo sólo voy caminando

-Claro-masculla él.

El semáforo se pone en rojo y ellos pueden continuar caminando a poco menos de metro de distancia. Sus sombras se proyectan largas tras ellos. Sirius sigue sin saber a dónde va o van, más bien. Tener a Bellatrix a su lado, toda piernas largas, labios sensuales y piel pálida, tiene su suficiente toque de incertidumbre como para que el rumbo lo tenga que tener también. Podrían atravesar la ciudad en medio de silencios tensos y asfixiantes, mirando hacia el frente para fingir que no se conocen, pero Sirius está cansado y le duele la espalda.

-Deja de seguirme. Lárgate.

Enciende un cigarrillo, aparentemente distraído. Ruega, de verdad lo hace, para que Bellatrix no haya notado el temblor en sus manos al tomar el encendedor.

-Parece que no me conoces, Sirius. Yo nunca me voy, o al menos no porque tú lo pidas.-asegura ella recargándose en la pared del estrecho callejón al que las botas de Sirius les han conducido. La sonrisa que asoma sus labios, tiene un aire de superioridad que Sirius detesta.

-¿A qué viniste?-quiere saber Sirius y el tono de su voz es serio, firme e indeciso a la vez.

-A verte-responde acercándose, traspasando la frontera imaginaria que hasta entonces separaba sus cuerpos. Sus manos frías, siempre frías, le quitan los lentes de sol asegurándose de antes tocarle lo suficiente el rostro. Le mira a los ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, y Bellatrix sonríe porque es lo único que se le ocurre hacer. A Sirius lo que le gustaría, sería arrancarle los labios para que no pudiera sonreír, y es que Bellatrix parece tener una de esas sonrisas que no le dejan saber cuál es la gracia en todo aquello.

-Ya me viste-dice Sirius arrojándole el humo encima para ver si así ella se hace hacia atrás. Sin los lentes de sol se siente desnudo, indefenso.-Vete.

-¡Quiero verte más!-exclama ella tirandole el cigarro que Sirius echa de menos en ese mismo instante.

-¿Cómo está Lestrange?-esquiva Sirius

-Bien-murmura ella demasiado cerca descansando su peso sobre una sola pierna. Sirius no puede evitar notar lo largas que son sus piernas.-¿Y Potter?

-Bien-corta Sirius de un golpe.

-Hay muchos que desean tu cabeza y eso me preocupa porque quiero ser yo, quien se lleve la tuya.-afirma ella- Pero a Potter se lo rifan todos.

-Cierra la boca. Mantén alejado a James de esta conversación. -brama Sirius notando como el torrente de sangre le hierve, nublándole el sentido común. Eleva la mano derecha hasta el cuello de Bellatrix, apretando.

Y ella se ríe, a carcajada limpia. Siempre lo hace. Y él la odia y la odia mucho.

-Me enterneces el corazón-dice ella con un suspiro cuando Sirius le ha soltado asqueado.

-No lo creo. No tienes.

-Lo tengo

-Podrido será-replica Sirius con una mueca de asco.

-Será como quieras, pero te encanta.

Traga saliva. Se sostienen las miradas, como si fuera un viejo juego que aprendieron de niños. Están tan cerca que sus respiraciones se confunden.

-Cada día adquiero más poder. Soy casi la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso-cuenta Bellatrix con ese brillo fanático en los ojos que Sirius tanto desprecia.

-¿Quieres que te felicite?-suelta Sirius diciendo lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

Bellatrix se acerca aún más, sus labios paseándose con pereza por el cuello de Sirius y sus caderas apretadas contra las de él. Ella no viene a verle, viene a follar. Como cuando se aparecía como una sombra fantasmal entre los pasillos de Hogwarts. O sus pasos se hacían lentos y persistentes en el corredor de la casa Black.

Sirius lo piensa, claro. De pronto hace más calor y las barreras morales parecen derretirse. Ya no se siente tan cansado, y sin embargo... aunque sus labios estén ya acercándose casi involuntariamente, hay algo que no le permite que terminen besándose. Es algo más que la culpa, saber que las cosas están mal, que es un error, que debió irse y hace mucho; es un peso frío contra su pecho.

El espejo de James.

Lo medita sólo una fracción de segundo más. Sabe que se arrepentirá al segundo siguiente, pero él es así. Salta sin mirar atrás y así es Bellatrix también.

-Quizá sí te felicite.-dice pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

Captura sus labios con brusquedad, con violencia, urgencia, como lo ha hecho desde la primera vez, bajo el árbol de Navidad de la casa Black, siendo apenas unos niños. Como por instinto, Bellatrix lleva las manos hasta enredarlas en el cabello de su primo sin dejarlo escapar. Sirius le toma de las caderas para apretarla más contra su cuerpo febril mientras su lengua se mueve húmeda e impaciente por la boca de su prima. Ella jadea contra sus labios, se los muerde; le envenena la garganta. Sirius le jala del cabello, arañándole la cara.

Él avanza y Bellatrix retrocede hasta chocar contra la pared contraria. Se está haciendo de noche y comienza a oscurecer. Bellatrix nota que la chupa de cuero de Sirius sale sobrando y se la quita tan rápido como puede. Sirius, por su parte, desabotona la capa negra de Bellatrix con una sola mano dejándola sólo con el vestido carmesí que realza su belleza, mientras que con la otra juguetea con sus pezones.

La empuja aún más contra la pared y Bellatrix, Sirius no sabe si de placer o dolor, gime cuando hace eso. Tratándose de ella, debe ser una mezcla de las dos. Bella clava las uñas en los anchos hombros de Sirius buscando un poco de apoyo, haciendo gruñir a su primo.

Les hierve la piel; a ambos. Tiemblan.

Él la obliga a levantar la pierna y enredarla alrededor de su cadera. La tela roja del vestido se desliza hasta dejar ver los desnudos muslos, que Sirius no tarda en acariciar, logrando que Bellatrix suspire y abra más las piernas complacida. Busca la ropa interior, avanza entre ella. Lo hace lento, porque sabe que eso le desquicia, porque lo aprendió hace mucho. Le besa el cuello, o más bien devora, mientras las manos largas de su prima se hunden en sus vaqueros o se mueven inquietas por su pecho como si buscara algo.

-Mírame- pide, _exige_, Bellatrix jalándole con fuerza de la barbilla.

Siempre hace eso. Pedirle que la mire, como si se quisiera asegurar de que Sirius está pensando en ella y no en otra para aliviar los remordimientos. Pero aquello es más bien al revés, porque Bellatrix entra y se aparece en la mente de Sirius, a cualquier lugar, o cama que vaya.

Sirius le mira. Siempre le obedece. Sus ojos grises, vidriosos por la pasión, se examinan un rato y luego, vuelven a morder y jalonear. La besa una y otra vez, para ver si se puede saciar. Pero nunca lo hace. Siempre queda tan vacío como antes.

-_Follame-_murmura ella entre jadeos al oído de Sirius, lamiendo el lóbulo.

No lo piensa un segundo. Se separan sólo un poco, para que Bellatrix desabroche los botones de sus vaqueros, pero hay algo que brilla en la capa tirada de Bellatrix y que a Sirius le distrae.

El espejo de James.

Sirius le empuja con fuerza; la sangre hirviendo, la piel pálida con las mejillas enrojecidas y el cejo fruncido. Recoge el espejo del suelo con las entrañas ardiendo de rabia. Bellatrix aun le mira desconcertada, hasta que logra ver el espejo que ella intentó robar, sabiendo de antemano que con él le sería fácil ubicar a Potter. Entonces todo cobra sentido y sin embargo, se queda donde está sólo un segundo y avanza luego como si quisiera recuperarlo, sin arreglarse el vestido.

Sirius saca la varita con un solo movimiento, apuntándole para que retroceda.

-¡No te atrevas!-brama encolerizado.

-Estamos en guerra. ¡No sabes jugar!- replica Bellatrix extrañada; labios aún hinchados, piel arañada y cabello y ropa revueltos

-No vuelvas siquiera a intentar meterte con James-advierte Sirius blandiendo la varita

-¿Tanto te importa?-pregunta Bellatrix con una mueca de desprecio, pero en realidad es una pregunta honesta.

-Creí que tenías claro donde estaban mis prioridades.

-Antes no te importaba.-argumenta Bellatrix. Sintiendo que recupera un poco de terreno, se atreve a acercarse.

-Tú lo has dicho; estamos en guerra.-dice y se va sin siquiera voltearla a ver de nuevo. No recoge su chaqueta de cuero del suelo y abandona el callejón entre grandes zancadas aferrando con fuerza el espejo entre sus manos; dejándola ahí sola.

Sirius estaba dispuesto a llevarlo hasta el final, a pesar de los remordimientos que luego taladrarían su conciencia, porque eso era lo que había hecho desde hace años. Pero las cosas ya no son como antes. No es Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ni revolcones de verano o saliva, sexo y respiraciones agitadas que siempre les dejaban vacíos y temblorosos cuando eran adolescentes.

Bellatrix incluso lo entiende, porque luego de arreglarse el vestido y maldecir un par de veces, abandona el callejón en dirección contraria a la que Sirius tomó. Los bandos están ahora más definidos que nunca; y esa, desde el primer momento ha sido su maldición; siempre poniendo las lealtades ante todo, incluso, ante ellos mismos.


End file.
